Pause
by shattered petal
Summary: 'I–– I don't. . .' Ed's voice faded away. She patiently waited for him to continue. '. . . I want my mum.' -Parental!Riza/Ed


**Title**: Pause  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

* * *

><p>Edward Elric held a confusing whim. Not long ago he spat at military personnel, loathing them, despising them. He had no choice in joining the military. Ed needed to be a State Alchemist so he could restore his younger brother's body. He sacrificed a part of him for his brother, with no form of hesitance. Riza Hawkeye admired this about him.<p>

However a year after The Promised Day's events, he returned to military HQ and _demanded_ training. Brigadier General Mustang didn't take his request lightly, warning him about the footpath he was walking towards. Ed didn't even hear him, and days later he was being trained so harshly the adolescent almost broke.

Captain Hawkeye kept a close eye on him and occasionally took charge of his training procedures. She was impressed, but mortified with his attempts to be perfect. She would tell him to take a break, but he would keep going, _begging_ her to give him more and more things to do. He was a fool. His body –– no _body _could handle this amount of labour.

A sigh would escape her lips and she would reluctantly tell him to carry more heavy bags to the other end of the grounds, or climb the bars, or run another fuck-knows-how-many laps. Riza believed he was more than prepared when it came to athletics, but he clearly didn't give a damn about his own health. A selfless soldier never survived.

Each heart beat she found herself growing fond of him. Not romantically, no. Riza cared for him tremendously, and occasionally caught herself stepping in whenever a Sergeant was harsh on the young adult. His determination, his stubbornness reminded her of herself when she was this age. She was destined for _nothing_ to get in her way; she wanted to prove herself she _was_ worth it.

Edward was sucked into this trap. She _wished_ the military hadn't provoked him. Ever.

It was late, past six. Mustang wanted Ed to finish training for the week and have a few days off. The Elric brother was outside at once and obeyed Captain Hawkeye's commands without hesitance. Then he collapsed. He had been running quickly, and suddenly his body broke apart and he was vomiting everywhere, convulsing and shivering.

At once Riza knelt beside him, and forced him to his feet. She sent him to the medical room immediately, constantly giving him reassuring words everything would be okay; that he wasn't a disappointment and she couldn't be more pleased with his work. Edward fell unconscious and was placed into a bed. The doctors stated he would heal, but too much labour had been forced upon him.

_Forced_.

Riza pinched the bridge of her nose and hated herself. She should have known better.

It didn't take long for Mustang to appear. They spoke quietly. Hawkeye couldn't even _look_ at the sleeping blonde. It hurt her to know _she_ had done this. Roy left after an hour, stating she should return home too. Hawkeye found this impossible. She curled herself up into a chair beside Edward's bed and dozed.

A quiet nose awoke her. She shot her eyes open and faced the retired Alchemist. His eyes were scrunched closed, but his hand reached out to her. She frowned when he started whispering again. Hawkeye knelt down beside him and neared his face.

'. . M––Mum?'

Her heart stopped. Riza swallowed. She knew the situation with the Elric brothers and their deceased mother. When she first heard about it the woman couldn't sleep for days. She wasn't upset; just concerned. She wanted to know how they were coping with their loss; their failure.

He was such a strong boy. She wished she had been there for him more.

'M––_Mum_?'

Riza grabbed his hand. Paused. 'It's okay.'

There was a long silence. He clung onto her tightly, and she refused to back away. Hawkeye didn't give a damn. She just wanted him happy. She wanted him to feel safe. She _could_ provide the needs of an absent mother.

'I–– I don't. . .' Ed's voice faded away. She patiently waited for him to continue. '. . . I want my mum.'

'She's here,' Riza said at once. _What am I doing_? No. No, this was right. His mother –– whatever Riza was to him –– was here. 'Go to sleep, Edward. _Go to sleep. ._'


End file.
